The missing
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare goes missing and becomes a spirit. Only Eli her boyfriend and the emo boy, her best friend Adam the transgender and her other friend Bianca the runner. Can they find her in time or is she gonna be gone forever
1. Chapter 1

Clare's pov:

It was 9:00 at night and it was dark. I was walking in a alley when I heard a noise. I kept walking but the noise got louder and louder. I decided to turn around and when I did I saw a man in all black. I screamed and started running. I looked behind me to see him running after me. I ran all the way to the end of the alley. The gate was heavy, so I started pushing the gate. I had it open a little, then something hard hit my head and I fell to the floor.

*13 hours earlier*

Clare's pov:

I walked to school with a white ribbon in my and a sun dress on and white wedges. I walked until I saw my boyfriend Eli, and my friends Adam and Bianca. Eli likes to wear black, so you could say he is some what emo, but it doesn't bother us, Adam is a transgender, there isn't really much to say, but we accept him, and Bianca is a runner, she is on the track team and dates Adam. I walked over to them and kissed Eli's cheek and sat down on Eli's lap.

"Hey sexy" said Eli wraping his arms around me.  
>"Hey hottie" I smiled.<br>"Okay, like I was saying he striked again" said Bianca.  
>"Who?" I asked.<br>"Remeber that guy on America's most wanted" started Bianca.  
>"The one that kills girls between the ages of 13-17, with ribbon in there hair?" I asked.<br>"Yup, well he striked again, they found this 14 year old girl with a red ribbon in her hair, dead" said Bianca.  
>"Where?" I asked.<br>"Detroit" replied Bianca.  
>"Damn, they have to catch him" said Adam.<br>"Yea they do and Clare why are you wearing a ribbon?" asked Eli.  
>"Cause it goes with my shoes" I replied.<br>"But what happens if it's you?" asked Eli.  
>"Eli, he striked in Detroit okay, not Canada, okay" I said giving him a peck on the lips.<br>"Okay, but if he comes here, don't wear that" said Eli pointing to my ribbon.  
>"I won't, I promise" I smiled.<br>"So Clare, are you still coming over to help with the science project?" asked Bianca.  
>"Yes, we are gonna kick some ass in that class" I high fived Bianca.<br>"We better, we worked hard on it" sighed Bianca.  
>"We will, trust me" I smiled.<p>

The bell rang and we went to class.

*At Bianca's*

"Okay all we have to do is bulid a few more houses and paint it and we are finished" said Bianca.  
>"Okay, but can we do it tomorrow, we have been working on this for hours" I said tired.<br>"Okay, we will work on it tomorrow" smiled Bianca.  
>"Okay, well I'll see you at school" I said giving her a hug.<br>"Okay, bye" smiled Bianca.

I walked out of her house and started walking home. I went in the alley because it's a short cut to my house. You alreay no what happen next.

*Next morning*

Eli's pov:

I woke up to someone waking me up. Once I was fully awake, I saw a tear stained Bianca and Adam.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked concerned.

Bianca started to cry harder.

"Eli, Clare's missing" Adam chocked out.  
>"What, no, she isn't" I started to feel tears in my eyes.<br>"She never went home last night and the cops searched for her and" Adam stoped and started crying again.  
>"What?" I asked crying more.<br>"They found her book bag and blood in the alley towards Bianca's house" Adam sobbed.

I broke down crying. Adam and Bianca held me. She was gone, my girlfriend is gone.

"But, they found her bag, not her, right" I said lifting my head.  
>"Eli, it doesn't look good" said Adam.<br>"I can't believe this, who would do this to her?" I asked.

They shrugged. I heard someone at my bed room door. My mom and dad walked in.

"Are you okay?" asked my mom.  
>"No, can I stay home today?" I asked.<br>"Yes, yes you can" my mom smiled. "Thanks, can they stay to?" I asked.  
>"Yes" said my dad.<p>

I nodded and they left. We sat there doing nothing but grieving.


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's pov:

I was walking around the streets, walking to my house. Once there I saw my mom crying and my dad holding her.

"Mom, are you alright?" I asked but there was silence.  
>"Dad, what happened?" I asked but nothing.<p>

I tried to touch them but my hand went right threw them. This only happens to ghosts. But I'm not dead, if I was I would be in heaven right now not earth. I looked on the table and saw missing posters. Then the memory came back to me. That guy in black hit me with something hard and I past out on the ground. He picked me up and brung me somewere. Then I woke up in the alley were that happened. I ran out of my house and I ran to the only house I could. Eli's. I ran in the street and several cars went right threw me. I kept running until I reached his house. I walked right threw the door and went to Eli's room and saw him, Adam, and Bianca crying.

"I can't believe she is missing" sobbed Eli.  
>"Eli she will be okay, she is strong" said Adam.<p>

Eli sobbed.

"Guys" I said seeing if they could hear me.

They all looked at me shocked.

"Eli, Bianca please tell me you see her to" said Adam.  
>"Yes" said Bianca and Eli.<br>"Clare!" Bianca yelled running to give me a hug and she went right threw me.  
>"Wait, what happened?" asked Adam confused.<br>"I'm a spirit" I sighed.  
>"Spirit" Bianca repeated.<br>"Yes, I need help finding my body before I fully die" I said.  
>"Can anyone else see you?" asked Eli.<br>"No, only you guys can, I guess" I sighed.  
>"Clare, what happened?" asked Bianca.<p>

I told them the whole story and by the end of it they all had tears running down there faces.

"Oh my god Clare who would do that?" asked Adam.  
>"That's what I would like to no" I sighed.<br>"Well we need to find your body, quick" said Eli.

I looked to my right and saw Eli's tv on and there was a picture of me.

"Turn the tv up" I said.

Eli did as he was told.

"15 year old Clare Edwards went missing last was wearing a white ribbon, with a white dress and wedges. Her parents said she was at a friend's house and when she was leaving she walked into an alley and went missing" said the news lady. There was another picture of a girl.  
>"We found another girl 15 years old named Georgie Haines, she went missing at a park just 2 blocks away from her house in Toranto Canada. Georgie was wearing skinny jeans with a pink v-neck with a blue ribbon in her hair".<p>

Eli shut the news off.

"Do you think he is here?" asked Adam.  
>"I don't no, but I told you not to wear that" replied Eli looking at me.<br>"If it was him, how was I suppose to no he would come here" I said.  
>"You should trust me, I'm your boyfriend!" yelled Eli.<br>"Don't you think I no that, if I did listen to you I wouldn't be a spirit" I sobbed.  
>"Excatly" said Eli.<p>

I walked out of his room and out of his house. I walked to the park and sat down on a swing. I really need to find my body. I got up and walked around. I was walking until I steped on something. I looked down and saw leaves. I started stomping my food and the sound happened again. I moved the leaves to see a wooden door. I opened it and saw steps. I climbed down them and walked around the under ground hide out. I saw something covered with a blanket and a hand. I walked over to it and pulled the blanket off. I screamed. It couldn't be. **OH MY GOD**.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long and i got the idea of a hide out under ground from the lovley bones.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clare's pov:

I saw Georgie's body. I looked to see if mine was there but it wasn't. I ran out of there and back to Eli's house. When I got there it was silent.

"Guys" I said.

They looked at me.

"Clare, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I swear" Eli got off the bed.  
>"It's fine, but remeber that girl Georgie that went missing" I said.<br>"Yeah" said Adam.  
>"Well I found her body" I said.<br>"Where?" asked Bianca.  
>"The park, their was a door that led to an under ground hide out" I replied.<br>"That's great, if her body's in there then so is yours" Eli said.  
>"There's just one problem, I wasn't in there" I sighed.<br>"Damn it" Eli sighed.  
>"Show us, so we can contact the police" said Adam.<p>

I walked out of the room with them following me. We walked to the park and I showed them where I found her. Bianca opened the door and we all went down there. Bianca lifted up the blanket and revieled Georgie.

"Oh god" said Bianca.  
>"I'm gonna call the police" Adam pulled out his phone.<p>

Adam was talking on the phone and then hung up.

"Okay, they are on their way" Adam sighed then looked confused.

He walked towards a shelf and Eli must have noticed.

"What are you looking at?" asked Eli.

Adam turned to me.

"Clare, when you went missing were you wearing your 'Eli + Clare' necklace Eli gave you?" asked Adam.  
>"Yeah, I always wear it, why?" I asked.<p>

Adam took something off the shelf and held it up to us.

"That's the necklace" said Eli.  
>"I no" said Adam.<br>"Oh god" said Bianca.

A couple minutes later we heard police sirens.

"I'll wait outside" said Bianca leaving.

Eli was clenching the necklace.

"Eli are you okay?" I asked.  
>"No, I'm not" he sounded like he was crying.<br>"Tell me" I replied.  
>"Clare, this sick bastard took you away from me, I need you back" he replied.<p>

Police men came down with Bianca behind them.

"How did you find her?" asked one of them.  
>"We were walking and we steped on the door and we got curious" said Bianca.<br>"Sir" said Eli.  
>"Yes?" he asked.<br>"My girlfriend and their friend Clare Edwards went missing and when we came down here we found her necklace" Eli held it up.  
>"Do you mind if we keep this and run tests?" asked the police officer.<br>"Will I get it back, it's the only thing of her's I have, besides the stuff she bought me but you no what I mean?" Eli asked.  
>"Yes, after we run the tests" replied the police officer.<p>

Eli looked at the necklace one more time then put it in the bagie the guy had. They took Georgie out and we left. We walked back to Eli's house and sat on his bed.

"Are we ever gonna find you?" he asked.  
>"I don't no Eli" I said.<br>"Clare, if only I was there or if I gave you a ride home this would have never happened" he cried.  
>"Eli it's not your fault" said Adam.<br>"Yes it is, I'm suppose to protect you Clare and I didn't" he put his face in his hands.  
>"We will find my body and I promise everthing will be okay" I said.<p>

Eli gave me a weak smile.

**A/N: sorry it's short.**


	4. Chapter 4

*9:30 at night the next day*

Clare's pov:

We were at Eli's house thinking of a plan.

"We could always hire someone to dress in a ribbon and have them walk around at night" said Bianca.  
>"No, that's to dangerous" I said.<br>"She's right" replied Eli.  
>"Yeah" replied Adam.<p>

Eli had his t.v on to the news just in case and I saw something. A girl with blond hair with dark brown high lights.

"Eli unmute your t.v" I said.

Eli did as told and we all looked at the t.v.

"13 year old Juliette Russo went missing last night. She was wearing jeans and a dark green t-shirt with flates and she had a green ribbon in her hair. She was walking home from a friend's house when she went missing" said the news lady.  
>"He striked again" said Adam.<br>"In other news 15 year old Georgie Haines was found, she is in the hospital now and she is still alive. 15 year old Clare Edwards is still missing if anyone finds her contact this number" there was a number.

Eli turned the t.v off.

"I swear when I find out who did this I am going to murder them" Eli said with venom in his voice.  
>"Clare are you sure you don't remember anything?" asked Bianca.<br>"No, I never saw his face" I said.  
>"This is gonna be a long day" said Adam.<p>

We started thinking of a plan.

"Wait, guys didn't we find Georgie's body in that under earth thing and we found my necklace, maybe more of my stuff is their" I said.  
>"Let's go" said Eli.<p>

We walked out of the house and we ran to the park. When we got there we saw the place taped off. We went under the tape and into the place. Everything was still there. We looked around.

"Oh my god" said Bianca.  
>"What" said Eli thinking she found something.<br>"This necklace is cute" she said holding it up.  
>"Really" said Adam.<br>"Sorry" she apoligized.

We continued to look around until something caught my eye. I walked closer until I saw the charm braclet that Eli gave me when it was our 2 month anniversary. Then I saw the ring I was gonna give Eli on our 8 month anniversary next week.

"G-g-g-guys" I said.

The came over and I pointed.

"He stole the charm braclett I gave you" Eli picked it up.  
>"Yeah and something else" I replied.<br>"What?" asked Eli.  
>"See that box" I said.<br>"Yeah" Eli replied.  
>"Open it" I said.<p>

When he did he saw a diamond skull ring.

"What's this?" asked Eli.  
>"I bought it for you for our 8 month anniversary" I said.<p>

Eli had tears in his eyes.

"Eli I'm sorry I should have taken the ribbon out" I said.  
>"Clare, I'm sorry and yes you should have" he chuckled with tears coming out from his eyes.<br>"Put it on just incase I don't make it" I replied.  
>"Clare you will make it" said Eli.<br>"Just incase I don't" I said.

Eli put on the ring and he took the charm braclett and we left. We walked back to his house.

**A/N: the ring will be on my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eli's pov:

I was sitting here all alone. Bianca and Adam left and Clare's spirit went to go find her body. I was looking at the ring she bought me and had tears falling down my face. I was clenching the braclett and I was crying harder now. My mom and dad walked in but I paid them no mind.

"How you doing Eli?" asked my mom.  
>"Not good mom, why would someone take her away from me?" I cried harder.<p>

My mom hugged me and my dad rubbed my back.

"Isn't that the charm braclett you gave Clare?" asked my dad.  
>"Yeah, when me, Bianca, and Adam found Georgie's body we found the necklace then I found the braclett and a ring Clare was gonna give me" I lied but it wasn't a total lie.<br>"How do you no she got it for you?" asked my mom.

I opened the box and handed her the note I found in it. I handed it to my mom and she read it out loud.

_*The note:_  
><em>To my one and only Eli Goldsworthy, your the only one I hope to marry in the future, I love you with all my heart I don't no what I would do without you. I got you this ring to prove to you that you mean the world to me.<em>

_Love Clare Edwards 3._

When my mom was finished reading it she smiled.

"She really loves you" she said.  
>"Yeah, I love her just the same" I replied.<br>"We'll leave you alone" said my dad.

I nodded. I sat there with tears falling down my face. After crying for almost an hour Clare came threw my door.

"Eli" she said.  
>"Yeah" I said.<br>"Are you okay?" she asked.  
>"No but I'll be okay, what did you need?" I asked.<br>"I have the best plan and I think it will work" she smiled.  
>"Okay what is it?" I asked.<br>"Call Bianca and Adam and we will talk about it together" Clare replied.

I called Bianca and Adam like Clare said. They said they'll be right over. 10 minutes passed and Bianca and Adam came threw my door.

"Okay so what is the plan?" asked Adam.  
>"Okay we will put the plan in action tomorrow night" said Clare.<br>"What's the plan?" Adam asked again.  
>"Okay Bianca your a runner right" said Clare.<br>"Yes, I won mostly ever track tornament except for two" replied Bianca.  
>"Well your gonna go to the Alley I went missing in and wear a ribbon and when you see him, run and Adam and Eli even me will be there and he will lead us to my body" smiled Clare.<p>

We agreed. Tomorrow night let's hope we find Clare's body.

**A/N: will they find her body.**


	6. The end

Clare's pov:

Tonight is the night that Eli, Adam, Bianca, and I are gonna find my body. Right now Eli, Adam, and I were behind a dumpster in the alley I went missing. We saw Bianca with a pink ribbon in her hair and I ran to stand next to her. We heard a noise and Bianca turned around and there was the same figure I saw.

"Bianca that's him run!" I yelled.

Bianca ran and he ran after her. Bianca out ran him and he was by the dumpster trying to catch his breath when Adam and Eli grabed him and Bianca came running over. Bianca griped him by the shirt.

"Where is our friend Clare Edwards?" Bianca asked.  
>"You sat me up?" the stranger asked.<br>"Yes we did, now where is she?" asked Bianca again.  
>"Like I will ever tell you" he laughed.<p>

Eli punched him in the face and then griped him again. Bianca pulled out a knife and had it against his throat then took off his hood to see a guy with black hair and dark blue eyes. He was tall but not like tall tall. His hair was like Adam's.

"Now if you don't speak up I'll stab you until you bleed" said Bianca.  
>"Fine I'll show you" he said defeated.<br>"Good, but we will hold you to make sure" Adam said.

Eli and Adam held him and he was telling us were to go. We ended up at the park where we found Georgie's body. He took us to the under ground place where we found her to.

"What the hell are we doing here?" asked Bianca.  
>"She's in there" he replied.<br>"No she isn't, Georgie was in there not Clare and the reason we no is because we found Georgie" replied Eli.  
>"No there is more to the under ground secret place" sighed my attacker.<br>"Bianca open the door" said Adam.

She opened it and we entered.

"Where is she?" asked Eli.  
>"Push that wall over there" he told.<p>

Bianca went over there and pushed it and there was a tunnel.

"Let's go" said Adam.

We walked into the tunnel until there was a door and Bianca opened it. We walked in until we saw that girl Juliette Russo.

"Bianca see if she is okay" I said.

She walked over there and the little girl's eye fluttered open. When she saw Bianca, Eli, Adam, and her attacker she looked at Bianca.

"Thank you" she huged Bianca crying.  
>"Shhh it's okay we got him but is there another girl here?" Bianca asked looking at her.<br>"Does she have auburn curly hair with a white ribbon with a dress and wedges?" asked Juliette.  
>"Yes, she is my friend Clare do you no where she is?" asked Bianca.<br>"Yes, turn the corner to your right, when I was trying to escape I found her there" Juliette chocked on a sobb.

Bianca went to the right. She came back a couple seconds later with my body and layed it down.

"Bianca hold him" Eli said with tears falling down his face.

She walked over and took Eli position and Eli went over to my body and held me and let his tears fall.

"You look like you were close" said Juliette.  
>"She's my girlfriend" Eli said looking at her.<br>"I'm sorry I don't no how it feels but Zach does" said Juliette.  
>"Who's that?" asked Bianca.<br>"My boyfriend, we have been dating since I was 11 and he is probably just the same way" she smiled.  
>"We should call the police" said Adam.<p>

Eli pulled out his cell and dialed 911. He started talking and than hung up.

"They said they will be here" Eli said.

Eli gently put my head on the ground and walked over to mine and everyone else's attacker. Eli punched the living shit out of him.

"What the hell?" he said.  
>"You took my girlfriend from me had me worried for days, if she dies I swear I'll come to prison and fucking kill you myself" Eli kicked him in the face.<p>

Bianca and Adam held him again. Eli walked over to Juliette.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked.  
>"Just my ankle" she replied.<p>

Eli lifted up and you saw a big purple and blue bruise.

"He did this?" Eli asked.  
>"No, when I was running I fell, he would have never caught me if I never would have fell" she replied.<br>"Why not?" asked Eli.  
>"I run on my school's track team I'm the fastest" she smiled.<br>"So does Bianca, that's why we are here because she out ran him and we have him" Eli replied.  
>"You guys are very brave, how old are you?" she asked.<br>"I'm 16, Bianca is 16, and he is 15 like Clare" Eli replied.  
>"Who are you?" asked Juliette.<br>"I'm Eli, that's Bianca, and that's Adam" he replied.

Just then the cops came in and took my attacker.

"How is it 3 teenagers got him?" asked the one cop.

Bianca told the whole plan and the cops were amazed.

"Good job now are you alright?" he asked Juliette.  
>"Yeah just my ankle" replied Juliette.<br>"Okay do you mind carrying her?" the cop asked Adam.  
>"Sure" he replied.<br>"Okay Juliette your parents and a boy named Zach are outside and Clare's parents are outside as well" the cop said.

We nodded. Eli picked my body up bridal style and Juliette got to her feet and Adam picked her up bridal style. I followed Eli out and my parents ran over. Eli put me on the strecher and they took me in the ambulance and my parents got in and it took off down the road. Adam soon came out with Juliette and a boy who I think is Zach ran over to her along with her parents. When Zach got there Adam put Juliette down and Zach and Juliette huged. Adam, Bianca, Eli, and I stood close.

"Juliette are you alright?" he asked.  
>"Yeah" she smiled.<p>

Her parents huged her and they all turned to Eli, Bianca, and Adam.

"Thank you so much" Juliette smiled.  
>"No problem" replied Bianca.<p>

Zach walked over to Adam and held his hand out and Adam shook it.

"Thanks for helping her" Zach smiled.  
>"It was no big deal" replied Adam.<p>

Zach said thank you and the ambulance took Juilette to the hospital with Zach with her. We walked to Eli's house and got into morty and drove to the hospital. I started to feel weird and then I saw my hand fading.

"Guys" I said.  
>"What?" they replied.<br>"I'm fading" I replied.  
>"No you can't die" Eli said as he looked at me with tears.<p>

Bianca, Adam, and I squeezed in the front seat even though I was a spirit.

"I love you guys" I said.

Then I faded away and woke up in a white room with my parents crying when they saw me wake up.

"Clare" my parents cried.

They hug me tight and I smiled to be able to hug them again.

"You made missing posters" I smiled.  
>"How did you no?" asked my mother.<br>"Well I was here on earth, spirit wise and I was watching over everyone to make sure nothing bad happened" I smiled.

My parents smiled back and huged me again.

Eli's pov:

She disappeared and I started to speed down the road until I got there.

"Eli calm down" said Adam as we got out of the car.  
>"She could be dead" I ran in.<p>

I ran to the desk.

"Clare Edwards" I said.  
>"Room 200" she replied not looking up.<p>

We ran there and when we got there we saw her parents hugging each other out side a door.

"Mr and Mrs Edwards is Clare alright?" I asked.  
>"Look for your self" replied Mrs Edwards with a smiled.<p>

I ran in the door to see my baby awake. She looked at me and smiled. I ran over to her and huged her tightly. I let my tears fall. I heard the door open and close and I saw Bianca, Adam, and her parents smiling but I paid no mind.

"I missed you so much" I whispeared in her ear.  
>"I missed you to" she cried.<br>"I love you Clare Diane Edwards" I said still hugging her.  
>"I love you to Elijiah Mark Goldsworthy" she replied.<p>

I looked at her and kissed her with all the passion in the world. We pulled away and stared at eachother.

*10 years later*

No one's pov:

Clare and Eli got married when Clare was 18 and Eli was 19 and now they have 3 kids. The first one that was born was a boy named Daniel Thomas Goldsworthy and he was born when Clare was 19 and Eli 20. They had there second child which was another boy named Harry Draco Goldsworthy and he was born when Clare was 21 and Eli 22, and they had there last child which was a girl named Parker Waverly Goldsworthy and she was born when Clare was 22 and Eli 23. Clare is 25 and Eli is 26. Daniel is 6, Harry is 4, and Parker is 3. After the incident Juliette and Zach became friends with Eli, Clare, Bianca, and Adam. Eli is an author and owns a car shop and Clare is a stay at home mother.

Bianca and Adam got married when Bianca was 20 and Adam 19. They adopted a son and named him Ian Ronald Torres. Adam and Bianca adopted Ian when he was 1 and Bianca was 23 and Adam 22. Adam is 25 like Clare and Bianca is 26 like Eli. Ian is 3 like Eli and Clare's daughter Parker. Adam is an artist and he runs the car shop with Eli and Bianca is a professional dancer and she takes care of Ian.

Juliette and Zach got married when Juliette and Zach were 18. They had twins at the age of 20. The son was born first and 2 minutes later there daughter was born. There son was named Adam Elijiah Martin and there daughter was named Bianca Clare Martin after the people who saved Juliette. Juliette and Zach are 23 and there twins are 3 like Ian and Parker. Juliette is a stay at home mother and Zach is a writer and runs the car shop with Eli and Adam. Juliette, Zach, Eli, Clare, Bianca, and Adam are best friends have been since Eli, Adam, Bianca, and Clare found Clare and Juliette.

There attacker was named Tyler Braun and he was sentenced to death. Tyler is dead and everyone can live in peace.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed. Thank you for your reviews enjoy. If you guys would have guessed the name Harry Draco and Daniel Thomas are from the Harry Potter series. Harry Potter is played by Daniel Radcliffe and Draco Malfoy is played by Tom Felton.**


End file.
